1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cryptography. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit and method for configuring and registering a cryptographic device.
2. Description of Art Related to the Invention
Currently, many individuals are using personal computers to store and to transmit sensitive information (e.g., confidential, proprietary, etc.) in a digital format. For example, credit card account information occasionally may be transmitted over the Internet to purchase good(s) and/or service(s). Likewise, bank account numbers and bank account balances are transmitted using on-line banking. Due to the sensitive nature of this information, measures have been taken to protect the "integrity" of the information outside the physical confines of the computer; namely, to guarantee that the information has not been altered without authorization. However, such measures fail to protect information within the computer.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,828 assigned to Intel Corporation, Assignee of the present application, information may be protected within a computer by utilizing cryptographic hardware. The cryptographic hardware includes an integrated circuit (IC) package containing processing logic and dedicated, non-volatile (NV) memory in the IC package (referred to as "device NV memory"). Typically, the cryptographic hardware undergoes an exhaustive configuration phase at a manufacturing facility in which the device NV memory is configured to contain unique cryptographic information necessary for secure functionality of the cryptographic device such as, for example, a public/private key pair and a digital certificate.
Regardless of whether the cryptographic hardware involves a single-chip or even a multi-chip package implementation, a few disadvantages would be realized as cryptographic techniques become more advanced. One disadvantage is that larger, more costly packages will be required because larger amounts of device NV memory will be necessary in order to store greater amounts of cryptographic information. Hence, it would be cost efficient to substantially mitigate the amount of NV memory placed in the cryptographic device in favor of NV memory located elsewhere in the system which is referred to as "system NV memory" herein. Examples of system NV memory include hard disk, NV memory placed on a motherboard or daughter card, etc.
Currently, system NV memory has not been used. The reason is that a reliable, cost-effective technique has not been developed for ensuring that system NV memory, configured and programmed with cryptographic information unique to a certain cryptographic hardware, will be implemented within an electronic system having that cryptographic hardware.
It is contemplated that the key information may be programmed into the cryptographic hardware instead of producing at least a portion of the key information internally. However, such programming reduces the security of the system and may impose greater liability on the original equipment manufacturer of the electric system.